Solo un roce
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: [AU] [Crack] Primero sintió como sus narices se rozaban y después acariciaban, las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarla, luego sintió una mano en su cintura, cerró los ojos en respuesta, y él rozó sus labios. Un poco más y se besaban. Un poco más y al fin sabría a qué saben sus besos. Todo este tiempo de coqueteos de mala calidad al fin tendrían resultados.


**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mashima, yo solo escribo kk de personajes que amo.

 **Advertencias** : Universo alterno, posible ooc, crack. Incoherencias y descuidos.

* * *

Viñeta única

* * *

No recordaba cómo llegó a eso, pero de pronto estaba sentada a lado de un Macbeth que babeaba el cojín, Sawyer y Richard jugaban algún Mario Kart, el rubio presumía su velocidad incluso en videojuegos. Ella solo se removía en su asiento, mientras tomaba el jugo aburrida. Erik estaba en algún lugar de la cocina, podía saberlo por el ruido que se escuchaba.

De pronto algo se estrelló contra el piso, Macbeth gruñó algo parecido a ' _deja mi comida_ ', y los otros dos seguían enfrascados en su partida.

—Oye, Sawyer —habló—. Tráeme otro jugo —pidió, mientras giraba el envase para mostrarlo vacío.

—¿No ves? Estoy ocupado —soltó un gruñido mientras realizaba una maniobra, se escuchó un lamento de parte de Richard.

—¿Por qué no vas tu, Sorano?

 _—Porque no quiero ir dónde está él_ —pensó, en cambio respondió luego—. ¡Porque soy la invitada!

—Pero es casi tu casa.

—Adelante.

Rodó lo ojos y se dirigió a la cocina, casi soltó una carcajada al ver lo que Erik realizaba.

—Creí que no lavabas trastes —comentó mientras abría el refrigerador.

—No lo hago, pero perdí una estúpida apuesta y tengo qué.

Ella observó que lavaba sin ningún orden e hizo una exclamación de asco.

—Maldición. ¿Qué te molesta? —al escuchar a Erik, ella pudo notar el tono de irritación en él.

—Primero debes lavar los vasos y tazas —señaló—. Luego cuando bebas estos oleran a comida.

Erik por un momento pensó en ignorarla, pero seguro eso provocaba que tuviera que lavarlos una semana más, sonrió y le lanzó una toalla seca a Sorano, ella muy apenas la atrapó.

—¿Qué demon-?

—Yo lavo y tu secas.

—No te voy a ayudar —contestó sorprendida.

—Anda, sabemos que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo.

—Eres tú quién quiere pasar tiempo conmigo —contraatacó.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro. —Ajá. Como tu digas, Sorano. Vamos a hacernos el favor mutuamente y ven a secar los platos.

Ella respiró profundo antes de empezar a caminar hacia él. —Al menos pídelo por favor, idiota.

Quince minutos después de quejas y reclamos al fin el fregadero estaba vacío.

—De verdad, ¿eres ciego? Le estabas dejando jabón.

—Era la taza de Macbeth, el idiota por el cuál tengo que hacer esto. —Estaban frente a frente secándose las manos.

—No deberías hacer este tipo de apuestas... —susurró, entonces se dio cuenta que un hilo estaba atorado en su uña; hizo una mueca.

Erik no le prestaba atención así que jaló la toalla.

—¡Auch! —gritó. Después le dio un leve puñetazo en el pecho.

—¿¡Qué te ocurre, loca!?

—¡Casi me arrancas la uña!

Entonces notó que un hilo se desprendía de la toalla y estaba atorado en su blanca mano. Se inclinó un poco, y ella sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Él sostuvo su mano y el roce ardía.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a cortar el hilo —el aire que expulsó al hablar la hizo temblar—. Tranquila, trataré que no te duela.

—P-pero...

Y él mordió. —Listo.

Sorano abrió los ojos. —¡Idiota! ¿Quién te dio el derecho de morder mi uña?

Bufó. —Al menos no duele.

—¡Pero mi uña! —reclamó, mientras alargaba la última palabra.

Y él la tomó de la barbilla mientras su rostro reflejaba. burla —Luego crecerá.

Abrió la boca y enseguida la cerró, estaban cerca, y podía verse reflejada en sus ojos.

—Sigues mojado de las mangas —murmuró sin saber por qué.

—Lo sé —respondió Erik con una sonrisa.

Primero sintió como sus narices se rozaban y después acariciaban, las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarla, luego sintió una mano en su cintura, cerró los ojos en respuesta, y él rozó sus labios. Un poco más y se besaban. Un poco más y al fin sabría a qué saben sus besos. Todo este tiempo de coqueteos de mala calidad al fin tendrían resultados.

Húmedo.

¿Erik le llenó de saliva? _Maldito asqueroso_

Lentamente abrió los ojos y descubrió algo peludo sobre ella, entonces saltó.

—¿Pero qué...? ¡Maldición!

Su perro ahora le lamía la mano, y ella sintió ganas de vomitar. —¿¡Por qué a mí, Dios mío!?

Se dirigió al baño a lavar su cara y cepillar sus dientes, y al momento de ver sus labios no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Tal vez...? —Empezó a reír y negar. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser real. Pero al menos ya podía hacerse una idea de cómo sería rozar sus labios, aunque sabía que eso nunca pasaría.

* * *

N/A Hace eones que no escribo de ellos, los sigo creyendo sexys(?). Tuve un sueño random y se me ocurrió esto. No creí volver a usarlos, pero eran los indicados para la idea, al parecer solo no puedo escribir gruvia ;-; Quería meter brotp pero no me salió xD Tampoco lo creo fluff. No sé qué escribí, pero buenoooo, el sueño fue más gracioso xDD Bueno, también es para que no digan que solo shippeo canon(?). O que traiciono mis raíces(?) Lo iba a dejar en mi baúl, pero en el baúl se supone que solo hay inconclusos :'D

En fin, gracias por leer y cualquier comentario es bienvenido, incluso si es hate(?)


End file.
